


New Paths

by jedi_bitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Jedi Reader, Light praise, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_bitch/pseuds/jedi_bitch
Summary: Reader goes on a journey to complete her training, but runs into an old friend.Sith!Obi-wan AU. No (y/n).
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	New Paths

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw a drawing of sith obi-wan today and it turns out i really like big mean boys, so here we are  
> Also, S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W by MCR was vaguely involved lmao  
> hmu at jedi-bitch.tumblr.com for more/requests/etc. ;)

It was finally time. You were to take the test before the Jedi Council, and then you would be a knight. This was what you had worked for, for your entire life.

You completed each task expertly, standing tall and proud, until the last test. The council would look into your mind and future.

You focused on the hard work you had done since your childhood. How much you enjoyed becoming who you were now. There was only one thing that you refused to confront, and your masters knew it.

“There’s something that’s holding you back,” Mace Windu spoke with closed eyes, fingers pressed together over his lap, “Something about your former master.”

“His choice yours is not.” Yoda was sitting in his chair, looking up at you, “Move forward you must, before jedi you may become.”

Move forward? You thought you had, when you discussed it last with the council. You know all you did was push it down and lock away the feelings, but that was working for a time.

You hated thinking about, so you didn’t. You couldn’t just let it all go, though.

You had seen it happen before your very eyes. There’s no forgetting that.

You had started noticing that Master Kenobi would get irritated over little things and he would leave you behind more often. One time, he was gone for two weeks, and you couldn’t contact him. You were so worried until he returned.

Then, he started ignoring direct orders on the missions he _did_ bring you on. You thought he was doing what was best, so you did whatever he said, because you were his loyal apprentice. Plus, he was going to do what he wanted anyway.

He would stare at you for much too long with a charming grin, while you tried to pretend that you didn’t notice, blush rising in your face. Obi-wan was a handsome man and he knew it. You had had a crush on him as a padawan, but as an adult, you grew into your station and laid any infatuations to rest. It was something every Jedi need do.

Once you started doing your own jobs and missions, he seemed different. He was always happy and vaguely flirtatious, but everyone said he was only like that when you were around. In fact, he had become quite cold to even his fellow knights.

The last time you saw him, you were deboarding your ship, having finally returned to Coruscant. He came up to you, and without saying anything, he pulled you close and kissed you. It was so sudden but soft, and when he pulled away, you saw his eyes.

His eyes were so dark. Before you could say anything, he was gone.

That was the last time you and the council had seen him. Some knights claim that they had encountered him, but they weren’t sure it was still even Obi-wan.

“I know,” You sighed, exiting your memory, “How do I move on from this? I need guidance, please.” You had needed guidance for the past two years he had been gone.

“Within you must seek,” Yoda stated, thinking, “Help meditation will.”

“Thank you, masters.” You were disappointed and worried as you spoke, “I will.”

Windu took a deep breath, before speaking, “Go now. We look forward to your growth.”

You left without another word. On the walk back to your quarters, you fought back your feelings until you were alone.

As you removed your boots, and shuffled into a seated position on your bed, you took a deep breath. You felt worried, about Obi-wan and about your future. There was also anger. Anger was something you never gave any thought to, but maybe you needed to?

You let your mind explore the feeling. You were mad at yourself for not seeing the signs sooner. You should have immediately alerted the council when his demeanor started changing. But maybe he shouldn’t have done this to you. Your anger shifted to Obi-wan himself. How could he put you in that position?

You started frightening yourself with these thoughts. Anger was the path to the dark side, you were constantly reminded. Why was he so angry that he left like that?

You meditated for hours, moving through your troubles so they no longer clouded your thoughts. Finally, your inner voice was silent, and the force flowed freely through your mind.

It stayed that way for a long time. You weren’t exactly sure how long, but it was long enough for you to start hearing voices.

_…Come…_

Your brows furrowed as you tried to focus. It was less than a whisper, but it sounded so urgent.

_…Tatooine…_

You felt your arms tense, as they involuntarily reached out for something unattainable.

_Old friend._

Your eyes shot open. Your heart was racing, and you were drenched in a cold sweat, sitting in the dark. You looked at the glowing clock and calendar above your desk

Your eyes darted to the door, and moments later it slid open.

Master Yoda was standing in the doorway, hands behind his back. You knew he had felt what you had. “Master, I…” You didn’t know how to finish your thought.

He bowed his head, “Guide you, the force will. Your final test this will be.”

You stood, nodding as you immediately started preparing for your journey to the Outer Rim.

\---

You landed in the middle of a desert, alone. As you turned shut the ship down, you wrap the beige shawl around yourself, pulling the hood up to hide your face from the sun.

With your travel pack at your side, lightsaber in hand, you exit your ship and start walking.

Its irritatingly hot, and the sun beats at the fabric protecting your skin. It sticks to you as you sweat, and you want nothing more than to remove half of your clothes, but you know better.

Your feet sink into the sand as it takes more and more strength to push onward. You knew where you were headed, but you didn’t know how long it would take.

As you finally find some harder ground, you walk through a pass between tall, sand-colored rocks. It was a welcome change, clinging to the rock walls to keep in the shade.

Your senses were blurred, as the wind picked up and sand swirled around you. Your hood was blown down over your eyes and all you could hear was the wind whistling against the rock formations.

Wait, you thought, stopping. You sensed… something. Or was it just the sand? Something touched your shoulder. Definitely not just the sand.

You spun on your heels, reaching for your weapon at your hip, but your robe was tangled around it. You looked up in a panic, before a heavy metal staff was swung down into your head.

The next time your eyes open, you are kneeling with your arms bound above you to the top of two thick pieces of wood. Tucked into the inside of your knees, was another piece of wood, tied to the other two. There’s a fire nearby, and the sun is setting.

You tried to stand, but the crude structure you were tied to wouldn’t budge, and your ankles were bound together behind you.

You head bobbed forward, and you suddenly realized how much your head hurt.

Your head was lifted by your hair, and you found yourself face to face with terrifying mask. It had a big triangle mouth, and two scopes for eyes, all wrapped in dirty bandages. It made an inhuman sound, looking at you with no expression, before letting you go and walking away.

Looking around, there’s a whole tribe of similar masks. Some were at the fire cooking, others sharpening the tips of their spears.

Your injured head couldn’t keep up with everything you were seeing, so you closed your eyes.

When your muscles jolt you awake for the second time, the sky is dark. You are still surrounded, and a small group had gathered their scrap metal chairs to face you. They were just staring at you.

Something glowing caught your eye in the distance behind the strange men. It was blood red and getting closer.

You closed your eyes tightly, trying to focus on the force around you, reaching out as far as you could. As you closed in on the light, your breath caught in your throat, and no matter how much harder you focused, there was a darkness that you couldn’t get past.

Only when you heard the men shouting in a language you didn’t understand did you open your eyes. The ones that had been staring at you were turned around, running between the tents that scattered before you. They held their weapons up high.

The red light slashed through the air- and the men- effortlessly. You felt a chill run through you as you continued to try and free yourself. You’re resolve was stronger than any Sith lords, you reminded yourself. They were easily outwitted.

Not like you had ever fought an actual Sith.

A masked head fell from its shoulders, and rolled down the sand towards you, the cauterized neck still smoking.

The swishing red light moved almost too fast for you to follow. It didn’t stop until there was no one left to kill, aside from you. The wielder was covered in a dark robe.

As the end of the lightsaber reached out to you, pointed at the base of your neck, you calmed your screaming thoughts with deep breaths. “You won’t kill me.” He probably would. He just killed all those other people.

You winced as the robed figure kicked the head at his feet away. Whatever was under the hood, chuckled darkly, before the red lightsaber deactivated, “Of course I’m not, my dear. Not yet, at least.”

“Master Kenobi?” You lifted your eyes, “Obi-wan?”

Deep down you knew it would be him. It sounded like his voice in your head, urging you to the position you’re in now.

“How perceptive, little one.” He said sarcastically, a familiar lilt in his voice. He pulled his hood back, uncovering his face, “My, my, how long has it been?”

“Untie me, Obi-wan” You tried to sound as commanding as you could, for someone tied up on their knees.

He scoffed, “I haven’t heard _that_ name in a while.” He hung his weapon at the hip, before approaching you slowly, an arrogant grin across his face.

“Oh?” You tried wiggling your wrists, “What shall I call you now, then?” You didn’t let your voice waver, working the knot in your fingers.

He got onto one knee, gripping your jaw in his leather gloves, “ _You_ , my darling,” His eyes were the color of flowing lava, and you couldn’t look away, “Can keep calling me Master.”

You stared at him for a minute, stifling a laugh, “And why would I do that?”

He was busy staring into your eyes, examining your face, as you twisted the knot around your wrists until it came loose. Carefully, you started to unwrap the leather rope.

Just as your wrists came free, they were caught again, unable to bring your hands down. A dark force was wrapped around your arms. You gulped as your heart rate betrayed you, searching Obi-wan’s face. He was still as handsome as you remembered.

“You will, because I’m telling you to.” He was inches from your face, “I can make you so much stronger. Together, we would be unstoppable.”

“I refuse to follow your path, master Kenobi.” You steeled your resolve, defiantly staring at the man you once looked up to.

“Hm,” Kenobi hummed, his grip on your chin tightening, “Unfortunate.”

“Release me, Obi-wan,” You tugged your hands away from the force holding you up.

He laughed deep in his chest, pushing your head away as he stood, “ _Please_ keep begging me, my dear.” His crotch was at eye level, and you could see the bulge in his trousers, “I enjoy your company far too much to just let you go.” He ran his fingers through your messy hair, “It’s been too long.”

Obi-wan walked around you, kneeling again, behind you. His hand gently wrapped around your neck, pulling you into his chest.

The energy around him was suddenly intoxicating. You could feel him slithering into your mind, and it felt so warm and relaxing, “What are you…,” Your eyes fluttered as they suddenly became very heavy, “…you doing?”

Kenobi shushed you, pressing his lips against your ear, “Just relax, darling.” He held you to him strongly, but gently, and his other hand snaked around your waist.

Your words were lost in your throat, and you couldn’t help but lean back into him. It was a much needed break for your aching thighs.

He was digging through your emotions, bringing up memories to watch. He started with the thoughts that he was in, but soon found his way to how you felt after he left you.

“Isn’t it awful what I did to you, darling?” He was breathing into your ear, and you felt his voice reverberate in your skull. The hand around your waist started moving lower, “You were heartbroken, weren’t you?”

“I…,” Your head was spinning but it felt so nice, “I looked up to you, Master.”

“No, no, no,” He tsked, “Don’t lie to me, my dear.” His hand tightened around your throat, “We both know why I left. Do you need me to remind you, _padawan_?”

You shivered in his grasp, and his hand dipped into your sand-covered pants. His fingers gently running over your panties.

“I left because of you,” He was whispering, breathing in the anger that his words stirred within you, “Such a tease you were. You _loved_ the way I looked at you, like the whore you wanted to be for me, but couldn’t because of some silly oath.”

His hand was pressing against you, gently rubbing your cunt with his palm. “I didn’t-,” The hand around your neck tightened harshly.

You tried to take a breath, but he wouldn’t let up. You felt his erection pressed against the back of your thigh.

“You don’t need to breath.” His hand slipped into your panties, his fingers pressing against you, “You’re so wet. I _know_ how much you want this.”

You melted into his touch, as he slowly pressed two fingers into you.

“You have so much potential, so much _strength_ ,” His beard tickled your neck, and he loosened his grip, “Yet here you are, _submitting_ to _me_.”

“Fuck,” you muttered after catching your breath, “I can’t, Master, I…,” Tears spilled from your eyes. You were lost in the thoughts he was feeding you.

“You can, my pet,” His fingers were moving inside of you, rubbing a spot you had never reached, “And you _will_. Just _give in_ , you’ll feel so good.”

You couldn’t keep pushing him out, your iron-will failing you, “Master, I really- oh, Maker.” Your moaned as he pressed another finger into you.

“ _Join me_.”

“Yes, master Kenobi,” You sighed, squirming in his grip.

He growled in your ear, before your mind was flooded with pleasure. He was touching all parts of you, mental and physical. You came as the heel of his palm rubbed your clitoris. “Good girl.”

He held you there for a minute, and you felt his tendrils leaving your mind, but not completely. His hand left your pants, and the one around your throat moved to push at the center of your shoulder blades.

You weakly fell forward onto your palms, as Obi-wan shuffled your pants and underwear down your thighs. He adjusted his own clothing, until his cock was out and gently rubbing against your slit.

“You will be so powerful, with your Master’s help,” He held your hips, pulling you back onto him, taking his entire length, “You and I will burn the galaxy down,” He hissed through gritted teeth, thrusting into you brutally, “Together, at last.”

You were too mentally drained to think. You just knew that whatever this was, it felt better than you could have ever imagined. Your mouth hung open as he continued to pump in and out of you, “O-Obi-wan…”

A harsh hand came down on your exposed ass, “Show me some fucking respect.”

You thought for a moment, a fresh stinging sensation on your bottom, before correcting yourself, “M-master…”

“Fuck,” His head fell back as he groaned, “You’ve always belonged to me, my good little apprentice.”

His pace was brutal, and you were so sore, “Please, master.” It was hardly a whisper.

“You’re so beautiful, darling,” He rubs the spot the he had hit, soothing the red skin, “I’m going to come for you.”

Your mind was blank, as he slammed into you as fast and hard as he could. He filled your tight pussy with his seed, panting over you.

When he pulled out of you, the come dripped down your thighs, and Obi-wan pulled your pants back up, letting your panties soak up the rest. You collapsed forward without his support, exhausted.

When you looked up, he was kneeling in front of you, your ankles now free. His hand was playing with your hair, “You did so well, my dear. Let’s get you cleaned up, so we can begin your training.”


End file.
